A crazy group, a crazy show
by lavabirdtemple
Summary: When the first group of smashers come to the mansions, what will happen, craziness, stupidity, anger. Yes to all.
1. Chapter 1

Mario's POV

I'm on an entire train car that's for myself. I can't believe just a minute ago I was waving goodbye to Princess Peach. I should explain first one week ago, I walked to my mailbox like any other day, and see a letter addressed to me. I looked at the back of the envelope, which said, Mario Mario 246 Mushroom lane. I look at it and open the envelope and read the letter which said:

Dear Mister Mario,

We have seen your amazing fighting abilities and would like you to join our tournament. There will be a train that stops by in your town on the 24th.

Sincerely,

Super Smash Bros Council

The twenty-fourth, that's a week from now. I go to the princess and tell her what the letter I got said. We talked and decided I should take the opportunity while I had it. A week later, with everything packed, I'm already at the station with a very large sendoff, and I even think I see Bowser.

(back to the present)

I was told that I wasn't allowed to leave my room, but I didn't even need to, considering there was food, a bed, and enough games to last a month. After seven more stops and ten hours I hear over the intercom that we're aloud to leave. I go and see large hall with only my train car in it. Why all the secrecy over who else is here? I go to the end and a sign says I can enter. I walk in and see a massive outdoor party with a banner that says 'Welcome New Fighters'. I look around see there are already two other people outside. "Yoshi, hey I didn't know you were here?"

"It's good to see you again. This is Ness, a PSI user."

"Hello Ness, my name is Mario."

I hear a door open behind me and I see my little brother walk in and say, "Hey, Luigi's in the…" We're all staring at him Yoshi and me with shame and Ness like he was crazy. "Yoshi, Mario, how are you two?"

Ness sighed, "You guys know this fool?"

"Unfortunately, this is younger brother."

Luigi looked hurt, "Mario, your saying it like you're not proud of me."

None of the three of us facing him say anything. Someone says to go to the tables with our names on it. We all sit down and I sigh. I see new people walk in until there are ten of us. Bored, I make a fireball in my hand and throw it up and down, until I almost drop it in a guy in a helmet. It started glowing a green and it spelt, _All of that was me,_ I look around and Ness is waving and laughing at me. I laugh and seriously consider throwing a fireball at him, but on the stage someone taps on the microphone. We all look and see a giant hand that said, "Welcome new fighters, I am Master Hand. I most tell you all the rules beginning with…"

I zone out and see Ness is humming a song, Yoshi and a pink creature are eyeing the food, the guy in leather put the visor on his helmet down and started to sleep, and the anamorphic fox and an elf in green were talking across the tables. I start to nod off, but I get a small zap , and hear in my head, If I have to stay awake you do to. I look and say Ness is looking at me, Oh yeah PSI. After an hour I hear, "Now fighters you may... Wait guys are you awake?" Ness and I wave to him and he says, "Okay you guys can eat and wake everyone when you're done." We wake up Yoshi, the elf, a mouse, and a metal clad warrior. We all go to the buffet, and I speak with Link and Samus. When we all get our food, Samus takes the helmet off, and all four of us are shocked as hell, considering her blonde hair falls on her shoulders and said, "Well, this is so funny. Every time I take my helmet off, people always look like they saw a ghost."

"I've seen ghosts; they're still not as shocking as you." I say with my still open.

"Why, thank you, you're too nice." We were talking and eating, so Ness went to the microphone, nod at Master Hand, nod at us, and started singing at the top of his lungs. Luigi looked like he was having a heart attack, the leather dude fell backwards on his seat, D.K. screamed, Fox hit his head, and acted like it was just his alarm clock. "Thank you Ness."

"That was fun." Says the laughing child.

The four of us look at him so I say, "Remind me not to get in a shouting contest with you."  
He laughs and Master Hand said, "Okay you guys may eat, and must talk to all those who fell asleep. But for now, we will introduce the new characters live." He tells all of us to line up on the stage. With my luck, I was the one to go first. I hear Master Hand say, "This is our first new fighter, Mario." I go on stage, create a fireball and destroy it with a punch and it turns into embers. I get off the stage and am glad I'm not on it. Link goes up, throws up his sword, grabs it, and slashes. Yoshi lays an egg, and it explodes. Ness creates PSI energy and it makes a small pillar of fire. Samus charges a blaster shot, shoots it, and fires a missile into it. Kirby spin kicked, and did a sword attack. D.K. did a very powerful punch and head but. Fox pulled out his gun and did a few shots. Captain Falco did a falco punch. Luigi did a super jump and finally Jigglypuff sang.

When we finish Master Hand said, "You were all very impressive, you will be very great fighters. So the first fight live is between… Ness and Mario, you guys are first."

I look at the child and he says, "Good luck, you know my power is that of the mind."

"It will be easier to beat you down." We both laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

Link's P.O.V.

_Where in the world am I?_ I've been walking around here for well over an hour. I'm in an abandoned hall so I check every door. Eventually I come across Kirby's room and he gives me directions. After I follow them I see that I came across the kitchen. I retrace my steps and I'm in the kitchen again. Now mad I go to the pink puffball and say/yell, "Hey, what's the big idea?"

"What do you mean?" Kirby said, sounding very scared.

"I asked for directions and you sent me to the kitchen, that's what I mean."

"I-I thought that's where you wanted to go." Kirby said sniffling, and on the verge tears.

Unknown to the very tired and extremely angry hero of time and the crying star warrior someone hit Link on the back of the head. When he woke up, He was in a very big office with a very large pen on a very large desk. "Oh… my… gaud, I've been shrunken." He starts saying random things. Master Hand floats in and tells him to shut up. "New warriors are normally aggressive, but I hoped a warrior of your caliber wouldn't be." Link looked sad, but Master Hand continued, "Now you will be the cook for a month or until someone else is punished, do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Now go three halls down, take a right there is a stair case, so take that two flights down and take a left. Your room is three doors down and to the left."

By the time Link almost gets to his room Kirby goes to him and says, "I'm sorry I got you in trouble because of me, please forgive me."

_Why does he have to be so nice, I feel worse then before._


End file.
